You're Always There
by HeavensNight
Summary: Eileen Galvin never thought she'd fall for someone like him. Angsty fluff, EileenHenry


So what if she never got to invite him to the party.

He's here with her now, none of that even matters. It's all in the past, and Eileen knows this. She's nervous, wonders if he even knows, even cares, if he could ever love her back. She's been thinking about him for a while now. It started when he first moved in. She'd tried to talk to him, but had never found the right moment. He wasn't like the others, he was sweet and sensitive, a nice guy. She didn't know him and yet she had known this, she still does. She's in love, powerless to stop it, can't deny it, what she's feeling. If it was someone else she'd stay right where she is, but this is Henry, so she's going to go with him. She knows she'll be safe. She trusts him.

He asks her if she wants to stop for a while. She's not sure, she doesn't want to slow him down but she's tired. Her muscles ache like never before, and she's got a pounding headache. She suspects it's all the walking they've been doing that's getting to her. But she also thinks it could be something else. She's feeling ill as she stops in the middle of the hall in the Subway station. Without warning she doubles over, vomiting onto the floor. Henry is there to help her upright, though, and again she is thankful that he is there with her. Without him, she'd be alone in this hell.

He takes a look around the forest while she watches, amazed by how brave he is, admiring his courage, his ability to carry on through all of this. She just wants to kiss him, fears she may not get another chance. She doubts he even notices the way she looks at him, so lovingly, with such adoration. She doesn't want to get in his way but every part of her is screaming: _"Tell him! Just tell him!" _but she knows she can't do that. He is her only chance, her only hope of getting out of this alive, she can't jeopardize that chance by making things awkward between them. Maybe afterwards she'll tell him, and maybe he'll return her feelings. She can only hope.

He holds her in his arms inside the Water Prison as she sobs hysterically into his shoulder. She can feel it now, and it's taking her over. She can't stop it, and she knows it. She's not stupid, she knows what's happening to her. It's him, the man in the coat, doing this to her. She wants it to stop but she knows it's over for her now. She wants Henry to go on without her. If she dies, she wants him to carry on. She wants him to live more than anything. Henry whispers to her that everything is going to be all right, that he'll never let anything happen to her. Then, to Eileen's surprise, he kisses her. Despite their situation, despite everything they've been put through thus far, she kisses him back. The feel of his lips against hers is so wonderful, she doesn't want it to stop. But she knows what they need to do. She also knows she's going to be fine. They're going to be fine. She trusts Henry, she trusts him with her life.

He asks her if she's feeling okay after they survive a run in with Richard's ghost. Eileen doesn't even ask, doesn't want to, she just wants to get the hell out of there. Henry kisses her again and tells her she's so brave and that he wishes he'd gotten to know her sooner. He also tells her that she's like no woman he's ever met before. He then tells her to never lose hope, that they will make it out of here, and Eileen believes him still. She could never doubt him.

He cries and sobs as he holds her in his arms. She's dying and she knows it. She's not going to try to fight it. She knew there was a chance she wouldn't make it, but before she dies she wants to tell him. If she's going to die here in this hell, she wants him to know. "Henry," she croaks, blood running down her chin, "I.."

But she never gets the chance. Her eyes gaze sadly up at him for one last time, before all the life that was once there goes out of them, and Eileen goes limp in his arms. Henry cries harder than he's ever cried before as he holds her close. He kisses her one last time, promising himself that he will never forget her and the way she made him feel. He then lifts her up and starts to walk away.

Three years later, Henry is happily married with two kids. Life couldn't be better, he has a loving family, a great job and wonderful friends he knows he can rely on for anything. Still, every single night a part of him goes back there, returns to the place where _she _died in his arms. He can't forget, nor does he ever want to. He has his memories, but sometimes he just wishes she was there. Strangely enough, that very night he gets his wish, but only for a second, and he doesn't even realise. For a moment she appears to him as he sleeps, and touches his hair, smiling to herself as she kisses his lips. Seconds later Henry wakes, but Eileen is gone. However, he raises a hand to his lips and somehow he knows it was her. Eileen Galvin, the love of his life.

Smiling sadly to himself, Henry closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.


End file.
